


Legends of the Storm

by possessedflannel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, don't play with fireworks kids, if that's important, oh Tommy burns his hand, oh there's also a fight scene, they are simply vibing, tommy stabs a dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedflannel/pseuds/possessedflannel
Summary: At last, Tommy was leaving behind his home, if he could even call it that.He expected to get into fights, and always keep traveling. But instead, he met two avifolk, an aquifolk, and a felifolk who changed his life forever.(yeah im bad at summaries get away from me)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuh so some general knowledge about this fantasy au
> 
> there's this big continent called Monwal that basically owns all the oceans and islands around it and there's four kinds of people there- the felifolk, the canifolk, the avifolk, and the aquifolk, all with their own special features and abilities
> 
> everyone also has some sort of weapon they have a spiritual conenction to because why not and everyone lieks to judge each other based on that weapon
> 
> feel free to ask questions about this stuff cause i put way too much thought into it

At last, Tommy was leaving his home.

Home wasn’t really the right word for it, but he had nothing better to say. It was where he’d been born, and where he’d grown up. But it was never a home to him. So, at the ripe age of 13, he left. 

He traveled through many forests and villages, always doing his best to not let anyone too close, always remaining distrustful.

He had made it all the way to the shores of Monwal when he came across a small village.

It seemed normal enough. There was a lot of fish being sold, as was expected from a village of the coast. But there was something that would happen there to set it apart.

And it started with a young Avifolk.

Tommy was sharpening his dagger by the beach when it happened.

“Hey, I’ve never seen you around here, what’s your name?” He looked up and saw a boy, probably around his age, gazing down at him.

“…Tommy,” he muttered after a moment. The boy smiled and sat down beside him.

“That’s a cool dagger!” Tommy nodded, staying quiet. “I have a crossbow back home, but I never get to use it since my parents can’t afford to get me training.” Tommy internally groaned. Was he gonna have to listen to this kid’s life story? He just wanted to sharpen his weapon in peace!

Tommy tuned out until the kid turned to him. “What about you? Have you gotten any training yet?”

Tommy hummed. “Not proper training. I’ve just picked up on tricks from others. I’m mostly self taught.” He threw his knife into the air and caught it, quickly pointing it at the boy. “I just noticed you never told me your name.” Why did he say that? He couldn’t care less about some Avifolk he’d probably never see again.

“Oh! I’m Tubbo!” The boy held out his hand. Tommy took it. “It’s getting pretty late y’know, I should probably head home.”

“Yeah, you do that.” The boy frowned. 

“Shouldn’t you also be getting home? Or are your parents less strict?” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t have parents. I can stay up as late as I like.” Tommy realized a second too late how dark that sounded. 

“You… you do have somewhere to sleep tonight, right?” Tubbo sounded concerned. Tommy didn’t need this random kid worrying about him!

“Yeah, right here.” Tommy gestured to the bench he was sitting on. Tubbo seemed even more worried. Shit.

“You’ve gotta have somewhere to go!” Tubbo glanced at the sky, taking note of how dark it was. “Alright, I know my parents wouldn’t take you in so… here.” He handed Tommy a couple coins. “There’s an inn down the road that way. Pretty cheap. Stay there tonight, alright?”

Tommy blinked at the money in his hand. “You’re just.. giving me your money?” Tubbo nodded. “You’re an idiot. But thanks anyways.” Tommy stood up and brushed himself off. “Nice meetin’ ya.” And with that, he was headed down the road towards the inn.

After a couple minutes of walking, the past hour caught up with him.

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

When the young boy wielding a knife dropped a small sum of coins on the counter in front of him, Wilbur was surprised to say the least.

Of course, the aquifolk was used to strange people at the inn. Cheap inns were a magnet for runaways, travelers with dark secrets, adventurers about to take on the world, etc. He had come to expect large burly canifolk with strange artifacts coming in and asking for a room, or bands of felifolk asking about the town’s history.

But he had never come to expect children with just about no belongings to stumble in and demand a room.

The boy was young- too young, in Wilbur’s opinion, to be on his own. He had cold eyes and a distrustful expression. Wilbur could see the glint of the felifolk’s weapon, a small dagger that had been recently sharpened.

“Room for one, I assume?” He tried to sound casual as to not scare off the boy. He seemed jumpy enough in the room full of drunken strangers. Wilbur didn’t need to stress him with a sudden questioning.

The boy had nodded quickly before glancing at the money he’d dropped in front of Wilbur. “...Is that enough?”

It wasn’t. Wilbur knew it wasn’t. But he wasn’t about to turn away a boy who obviously had nowhere else to go.

“You’re overpaying, actually. Here’s the change.” Wilbur was glad he was the only one out here right now. He didn’t want to get yelled at for giving this kid a room for a quarter of the actual price.

The blonde boy nodded again as his free hand darted out to grab the money Wilbur had left. Wilbur handed him the keys and after getting directions to his room, the felifolk all but ran out of the main room.

He would definitely mention this to Phil.

“There was a strange kid at the inn today.” Wilbur had said it with no prompting. He’d just been watching Phil cook dinner when he’d decided the bring it up.

Phil hummed in response, prompting him to continue.

“He was young, maybe 15 at most. He was all alone too, which was worrying.” Wilbur hesitated. “I gave him a discount.”

“Good on ya.” Phil kept his eyes on the food he was preparing.

“I wonder what he’s doing all the way out here. Even if he just came from a neighboring village, that’s a far travel.”

“Did he tell you anything?” Wilbur shook his head.

“Didn’t even have a chance to talk to him. Second he knew where he was going he was off.” Phil finally turned to look at Wilbur, handing him his food.

“That’s definitely odd. I sure hope none of them adventurers get their hands on him, they always like dragging kids along on their missions.”

“If I catch them messing with him I might punch them.” Phil’s serious expression broke as he laughed.

“I thought I was meant to be the protective one! But if you do start a fight, bring me along. It’s been too long since I had a real enemy to battle.”

“Won’t be much of a battle once you’ve got your hands on them,” Wilbur muttered as he began his dinner. Phil sat down beside him, obviously deep in thought. 

Wilbur hoped the boy was alright.

“Shit!”

Tommy scrambled to the small sink in the room and stuck his hand under it. He really needed to get better at this, people would start noticing the burns on his hands soon.

He’d just been trying to teach himself again. He couldn’t do it in public, seeing as everyone else thought his weapon was a dagger. But of course, since no one had ever taught him how to use explosives, he had to find out for himself.

His only lead on learning anything was a firework seller who taught him about how they worked. Because of that, Tommy practiced with fireworks.

Of course, one exploded right on his hand.

At least the pain was starting to go away now.

With a sigh, Tommy slumped against the wall, keeping his hand under the running water. He really hoped no one heard him before. It had been a few minutes, if someone had heard him they probably would’ve come over by now.

_Knock, knock_

Welp, he was fucked.

Tugging his sleeve over his stinging hand, Tommy stumbled to the door and opened it.

“Hey, Tommy!” Oh god, it was this kid again. Why was he so clingy? They’d literally met yesterday.

“Hey.”

“I was hoping you’d be here! It would’ve sucked if you’d just run off with the money or something, ha ha.” Tommy cringed at that. Did he really give off those kind of vibes? Well, probably.

“Oh yeah. Thanks for that, by the way. Here was the change.” Shit! Why was he giving him the left over money? He needed that stuff to buy food today!

“Wanna come to the market with me? It can be hard finding your way around when you’re new.” Tommy was tempted to say no. He couldn’t stay here unless it was for food and supplies. But Tubbo looked so excited… god, Tommy was going soft. Not good.

“Sure.” Despite the evident boredom in Tommy’s tone, Tubbo’s face lit up and he pumped his hands in the air in glee.

“Yes! Come on, let’s go before it gets too crowded!” Tommy felt Tubbo grab his wrist and pull him along. 

He could pull away. He was way stronger than this guy.

But he let him drag him outside the inn, ignoring the odd looks from the canifolk sitting around the tables.

Maybe he’d have fun today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh btw if you've seen the stuff on my tumblr tommy is a felifolk (domestic varient), tubbo is a regular avifolk, wilbur is an aquifolk (killer varient), and phil is an avifolk (pure varient)


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy was wrong. He did not have fun that day.

Well, he sort of did. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed spending the day with Tubbo. But he definitely wasn’t having fun by the end of the day.

He should’ve expected this, honestly. No village is completely nice. There’s always some thugs who think they can get away with stealing some smaller folk’s hard-earned money.

So, when three large canifolk jumped out of an alley and started threatening Tubbo, Tommy knew what he had to do.

“Kid, you don’t wanna cause trouble. You’re outnumbered.” The largest canifolk smirked as he pulled out his axe.

“Yeah? Doesn’t really matter when all of you haven’t fought any real opponents. Look at you! You have no idea how to even hold that thing!” Tommy gestured to the canifolk on the right, who has holding a bow. “I’d be surprised if you could hit a sack from five feet away!” Tubbo nervously tugged at Tommy’s sleeve, obviously wanting him to stop riling up the muggers.

By that point, all three canifolk where frowning and glaring at Tommy. “Kid, if you don’t shut up and give us that money right now, we’re gonna have problems.”

Tommy laughed. “Try me.”

The first canifolk growled and lunged forwards, swinging his axe at Tommy. The small felifolk ducked to the side casually before throwing a knife to hit the third, quietest canifolk in the eye.

“I think you should be leaving now,” he drawled as he pulled a second knife out of his bag. The largest canifolk, who’d toppled to the ground after Tommy dodged him, growled again before running away. The other two were quick to follow.

“Man that was too easy.” Tommy picked up his bloodied knife from the ground. It’d been left there after the canifolk wrenched it out of his eye.

“Wh- how did you-“ Tubbo seemed at a loss for words, still shaking from watching the battle unfold.

“Hey, when you’ve been on your own for ten years, you pick some things up along the way.” Tommy turned to leave, motioning for Tubbo to follow. “Not like it was hard. Those guys didn’t know what they were doing. Mindless thugs like them only know stab, punch, and threaten.”

Tubbo remained silent, staring at his feet in thought. “Could you… teach me? To fight?”

Tommy blinked at him in surprise. “What? You seemed like such a pacifist, I swear I expected you to scold me for blinding that guy!”

“I mean, I don’t want to hurt people, but you kinda need to so you can survive, right? So I want to learn.” Tommy grinned.

“All right, I will. For a price.” Tubbo’s face fell at that.

“Oh, nevermind then-“

“The price of dealing with me in town every day.” Tubbo’s head snapped towards him in surprise. “What, you thought I’d charge you? All I want is most practice fighting bitches around here. It’s been too long since I’ve had opponents I don’t need to kill.”

“You’ve KILLED PEOPLE?”

“Oh yeah, that’s happened before.”

“Well that’s not something you see every day.” Wilbur faked a gag at the bloodied canifolk running down the street.

“About time someone taught them a lesson. They’ve been terrorizing that avifolk kid for a while, haven’t they?” Wilbur nodded.

“Wonder who did it. I thought you were the only good fighter around here.”

“Don’t cut yourself short! But yeah, I don’t know anyone else with proper training who’d actually care enough to help. Let’s just hope it’s not some of those ‘heroes’ trying to recruit another child.” Wilbur hummed in agreement before an idea struck him.

“Wait… you don’t think that kid with the knife did something, do you?” Phil stiffened.

“I should hope not. Those canifolk never forget when someone bests them. They’ll kill him if he blinded that guy.” The two continued towards their house, Wilbur deeply worried.

That kid looked like he had been in fights. He had no scars, but the way he held the knife… it was obvious. He’d also seen him hanging around the avifolk boy, he didn’t doubt he’d come to his rescue.

Oh boy. If that kid did what he thinks he did, Wilbur’s not gonna be able to stay out of a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um sorry for not updating in so long, school hasn't been treating me well and I've also just been kinda uninspired as a whole. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed at all, I just wanted to get something out since I felt bad for not updating. Hope y'all enjoy!

“Hm, not bad.”

“Not bad?!? I hit the target, how could I have done better?” Tommy stifled a laugh at the avifolk’s outraged expression.

“Alright, you did good, I guess. But in an actual fight you can’t take so long aiming. I barely had to concentrate to hit that guy’s eye this morning, right?” 

“Well, how do I do it so fast?” Tommy shook his head and moved closer to Tubbo.

“It’s simple, really. You just-“

“HEY, KID!”

Tommy huffed in annoyance at getting interrupted. He turned around to glare at whoever had interrupted his chance to sound smart before freezing.

He should really remember that canifolk hold grudges.

“Scared to see us, kid? What happened to all that big talk before attacking our buddy?” Now, Tommy isn’t one to show his fear. Most of the time he doesn’t even need to hide it, since he’s confident he’ll win whatever fight he’s gotten into. But this was a LOT of canifolk. ANGRY canifolk.

“Now fellas, you surely wouldn’t want to challenge me, not after I bested you so easily before!” Acting confident had saved Tommy more times than he’d like to admit, and he was pretty damn good at it. But it didn’t seem to be helping here. In fact, the canifolk seemed somehow angrier.

“Tommy, I really don’t think we should stay here-“ Tubbo whispered to him hurriedly. Right, Tubbo was here. He had someone other than himself to protect in this situation. Shit.

Before Tommy could stall the canifolk further, something streaked through the air, nearly chopping off the main canifolk’s left ear.

“Hurt them and I won’t miss next time.”

Tommy squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the approaching figure. It was an aquifolk, a killer varient at that. They looked an awful lot like the innkeep from yesterday… wait, that WAS the innkeep from yesterday!

Before Tommy could react at all, several arrows thunked into the backs of the more unfortunate canifolk in the group. They weren’t fatal shots- probably wouldn’t even scar, if treated well. But canifolk are stupid, they get hurt, they start running.

And run they all did. Tommy heard Tubbo sigh with relief behind him. But Tommy was still staring at the men who’d just saved him.

If Tommy had picked up anything from his hometown, it’s that no one does things for free. Of course, Tubbo was an exception, but that’s just because he’s Tubbo.

So being saved by people wasn’t always… ideal.

“You alright, kid?” The aquifolk was only a few feet away from him now. Tommy nodded slowly, staring at the man with distrust. His gaze flickered to the other savior- an avifolk- who was now approaching from his right.

“Man, that gang never knows when to stop, do they?” The man grinned at him, and even to Tommy, the most distrustful boy to step foot in this town, could see how genuine he seemed.

“Thank you so much for saving us! I swear I thought I’d die there, heh!” Tubbo stumbled over his words as he stepped forwards, smiling at the men. Tommy internally cursed Tubbo for being so carefree and trusting.

“No problem mate, they’ve deserved that for a while anyways.” After smiling at Tubbo, the shorter man turned to Tommy. “So I guess that means you’re to blame for blinding the guy from yesterday?”

“So what if I did?” Tommy growled slightly, hand over his dagger. People who didn’t seem like a threat were the worst. They were always so… unnerving.

The aquifolk, to Tommy’s surprise, barked a laugh at his reply.

“Ah, I’ve been waitin’ for someone to do that for ages! Good job, kid.” Well, that caught Tommy off guard. No one ever complimented him for being violent before.

“My name’s Phil, my mate here is named Wilbur.” The avifolk stuck out his hand. Tubbo took it.

“I think I’ve seen you two around before, Wilbur works at the inn, right?” Tommy would never understand how Tubbo just shared his thoughts so openly. It was like he didn’t think anyone who wasn’t holding a knife to his throat could do any harm.

“You got it. That’s where I first met those thugs- they like to go drinking there since it’s so cheap.” Tommy started tuning out their conversation as he pondered the ‘fight’ from just now. 

Phil and Wilbur weren’t asking for anything from them yet. From TOmmy’s experience, self-proclaimed heroes often just got the money or gifts and then left. No exchanging pleasantries or regular conversations- just guilt the victim into giving you money and carry on with your day. 

Then again, nothing in this town was regular to Tommy at this point.

“So, kid, where’d you get so skilled with a knife?” What was with people interrupting his thoughts with questions about his weapon?

“Just taught myself over time, really. Didn’t have time or money for a teacher.” Phil nodded.

“I’m self taught as well! Although I sort of chose that path, being honest with you. Learning for myself worked better anyways, if that wasn’t already apparent in that fight!” Tommy nodded, still baffled by how happy this guy was. No one was actually that happy! And yet, there wasn’t a hint of bad intent in this guy’s tone. Whatever, he needed to stop internally monologuing now; he was in a conversation.

“I went to a school for only a year- I figured knowing how to use these bad boys would be useful in a busy town like this.” Wilbur brandished his many throwing stars at the boys. Tubbo’s eyes lit up as he examined both mens’ weapons.

“Whoah, you two both seem so strong! I’m hoping one day I can get a mentor to teach me to use my crossbow. of course Tommy’s trying to help, but it would be better to have a professional.” 

“Alright, this whole conversation is all fine and dandy, but I’m pretty sure it’s midnight right now. Don’t you all have functioning sleep schedules?” Tommy honestly just wanted to get away from here. Nighttime was the perfect chance for some kind of ambush from the canifolk gang. Chances are they’re already regrouping- staying in the same place they defeated them wasn’t smart.

“I DON’T have a functioning sleep schedule, but I probably should get going.” Wilbur turned to Tommy. “You can sleep another night in the inn rent free. Consider it a thanks for helping with the canifolk issue.”

Tommy nodded sharply, saying his goodbyes to the men and Tubbo before they all split ways. He didn’t trust these two- he didn’t trust anyone. But he was fairly sure they didn’t want to kill him, and that was a first when it came to people he’d spoken to. So maybe getting their help wasn’t the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> btw if youre wondering what the felifolk canifolk avifolk and aquifolk look like im gonna post em on my tumblr @possessedflannel so maybe go check em out or somethin


End file.
